Relieving the Pressure
by LadyNightRunner
Summary: Just a typical evening after a long and bloody day of being a Turk. Reno/Tseng Rated for graphic scenes, blood, blood-play, language, and violence.


Yet another Dark!Kinky!Turk fics spawned by roleplaying with a very good friend.

**If you are under 18, or sensitive, DO NOT READ THIS!**

* * *

Tseng started stripping as soon as he was in the door. He left a trail of clothes across the floor, ending in his sprawled, nearly-naked body on the bed. He pawed the tie out of his hair and sighed heavily. Today had been one of those days when he hated his job for every single minute he was on the clock.

"'Get rid of any witnesses', you say. 'There shouldn't be any, but just in case', you say." Reno glared at Tseng from the doorway, looking very, very angry. He was spattered with blood. "I fucking _hate_ killing kids, and you know that." He started for the bed, shedding his clothing as he walked. He was bloodier then Tseng; he was lower in the pecking order and had to do more... dirty work.

"Get over it," Tseng sighed. "Kids, puppies, little old grannies...we kill them. It's part of the job." He ran a hand over his face. "Wait until you have to kill a family member at close range, and _then_ come crying to me." He remembered when he'd had to do that. It had been…unpleasant. He tried not to think about it much any more.

Reno dropped on the bed, sprawled on top of Tseng. "Shut the fuck up, Tseng. I don't need it."

Tseng coughed weakly. An unexpected chemical fire early in the day had left its- thankfully temporary- mark, and he was a little short of breath. "Neither do I. Move your elbow, I need those ribs."

"You've got plenty of other, working ones." He stretched out on top of Tseng, the end of his ponytail tickling at Tseng's side.

"Those are some of the few that I haven't broken at least once." He squirmed at the tickling. "What's with the cuddly attitude?"

"I've killed three kids who looked like my own. Forgive me for wanting comfort. I ain't the total monster y'all seem to think I am."

Ah. That explained a few things. "Good reason." He nosed at Reno's shoulder. "I'd appreciate it if you'd shift your weight a little before I pass out, though. I can hardly breathe."

Reno did as instructed. "That last one looked like my youngest son."

Tseng took a deep, shuddering breath. "Thank you. And..." He hesitated, then shook his head and began petting Reno's hair. "I'm sorry."

Reno shrugged. "I know the ShinRa policy. No touching the employee's family." He looked up at Tseng, and there was something hard and sharp in his eyes. "You touch _any_ of my family and I _will_ kill anyone who was even remotely involved, down to the janitor who cleaned up the damn blood spot. And then I will go for their families, until there is no one left. _No one_."

"Mmmhm. Honestly, Reno, how stupid do you think I am?"

"Not you in particular, you idiot." Although he would never tell _anyone_ that Tseng counted as family.

"Do you really think I care who you go postal on, as long as it isn't someone I consider important?" And that was a very short list.

"Hmph. Move your bony-ass knees."

Tseng shifted his legs so they were stretched over Reno's and yawned. "What was your body count today?"

"Fifteen."

"Mmmm....nothing unusual, then."

"I hate killing kids," Reno said again, then stood up, slowly and painfully. There had been fighting. A lot of fighting. And while they had cast healing spells on him, he was still sore. "I'm going to shower," he said. "I need to get this fuckin' blood out of my hair."

"I know. I don't like it either." Tseng stretched, and sat up. "Mind if I join you?"

"Your fucking shower."

"Your fucking bad mood."

"Whatever, yo." Reno turned the light off and turned the water on as high as it would go.

Tseng muttered a few fairly inventive things under his breath and followed Reno, kicking his boxers off as he went. Honestly, would it kill Reno to work on his temper?

"One of these days, I'm going to have the energy to teach you a few things about dealing with your moods," he muttered.

Reno tilted his head back, getting the hot water straight in his face. It was easier to disguise the fact that he was crying. "Whatever, yo."

Tseng sighed. "Softy," he whispered fondly, stepping into the shower and wrapping his arms around Reno's waist.

"Fuck you," Reno mumbled, but he didn't shove Tseng's arms off the way he might have.

"If you're in the mood, I don't see why not."

Reno didn't say anything, just grabbed the soap and soaped up until his hands were a mass of white foam.

"You are _no_ fun," Tseng huffed.

"Whatever," Reno said again, beginning to soap up his chest.

"Why is it that whenever I'm feeling frisky, you aren't even vaguely interested?"

"I'm washing blood out of my hair and out from under my fingernails that belonged to a kid the age of my son. Forgive me for not wantin' to bump uglies."

"It'll take your mind off things."

"Whatever."

"Reeeeenoooooo!"

"What?!" Reno turned around and slammed Tseng's back into the wall. "What the fuck requires my fuckin' unwaverin' attention?"

Tseng gasped at the pain, then smiled. "_I_ require your unwavering attention. Isn't it obvious?"

"Why the fuck do you require my attention?"

"Because that's how I keep from going utterly batshit."

Reno kissed Tseng, hard and painfully. Tseng made a desperate sound and latched onto him, nails digging into Reno's pale skin. Reno bit him, worrying at the skin like a wolf with its prey. His hands went to Tseng's hair, and he yanked. Tseng arched his back, whimpering into Reno's mouth.

Reno bit down again, leaving dark, bloody marks where they were noticeable. His hands yanked at Tseng's hair, hard enough to make him bang his head a few times.

"Fuck," Tseng gasped, clawing at Reno. "Please....."

Reno growled like an animal. Well, if they were going to make him a fucking attack dog, he'd act like one. Snarling, he left long, deep scratches down Tseng's back.

Tseng screeched like a scalded cat, but pushed himself against Reno, pawing at him frantically. He wanted to completely lose himself in sensation. If pain was going to be the sensation, then so be it. He didn't mind in the least.

Reno slammed him into the wall again, hard enough to leave him dizzy. "Shut the fuck up," he snarled.

To his credit, Tseng did a fairly good job of toning down to breathy whimpering, helped by the dizzy ache he'd developed from repeated smacks into the tile.

"You need to stop thinking with your fucking cock," Reno hissed into Tseng's ear.

"Oh? But isn't that what _you_ do?"

Reno slapped him, hard.

Tseng inhaled sharply, coughed, and spat blood.

Reno growled and grabbed Tseng between the legs, squeezing almost to the point of pain.

He moaned and pushed against Reno's hand, as interested in pissing Reno off as he was in himself getting off. Reno slammed him against the tile again. His other hand went to his own cock, pressing them close together.

Tseng coughed hard, fighting to get a breath between the chemical burns and the pleasure and the pressure on his chest.

Reno had chipped his tooth on something and it was sharp against Tseng's neck as he bucked his hips.

Once he caught his breath- inasmuch as he was able to- Tseng squalled and lifted his chin desperately, leaving the tendons in his neck stretched and right in Rneo's face.

Reno bit. Hard. His nails drew blood, slipping in it when he shifted his hold on Tseng to buck harder. He was close, and all of the pain and the anger was coming to the surface, at least somewhat. The rest stayed in a little ball at the bottom of his heart, and one day, sooner or later, that bullet would kill him.

Tseng gave up on being quiet and began making noises more suited to a cat in heat, bucking against Reno and clawing his back to bloody shreds.

Reno howled and bucked his hips harder. "Fuck it, I'm not coming first, y'dipshit," he gasped, fisting Tseng's cock faster.

"Hell if I care," Tseng retorted. He froze, trembling, then set his teeth into Reno's neck when he came, muffling his cry on a mouthful of blood.

Reno shuddered, then howled, coming alongside Tseng. "Fuck _fuck_..." he groaned, and fell forward. Well, his brain was going down the drain with at least a few of his regrets. With a shudder, he leaned against Tseng.

"Sit before we both fall," Tseng panted. "_Please_."

"In a minute," Reno grumbled.

"Reno, my legs are about to give out. _Sit_."

"No."

Tseng trembled for a minute, then fell, taking Reno down into the tub with him in a tangle of wet, bloody limbs. In the wet quiet that followed, tseng shifted and began to cough again. Reno groaned.

"You could've warned me," he groused. "Bit my tongue." He spat blood, watching it slide over the curve of Tseng's hip.

"I did warn you," tseng wheezed.

"Are you gonna get up?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I think just lying here and getting rinsed off sounds like a good idea."

"Oh. Okay."

Reno resettled his weight, lay his head on Tseng's chest, and closed his eyes. Tseng rolled his eyes and buried his fingers in Reno's hair, then closed his eyes and let the water patter down on the both of them.


End file.
